Let The Sweet Wine Of Love
by Clarounette
Summary: Charles and Erik are getting married. What could possibly go wrong?


Charles had never been so happy. He was going to marry the man he loved, finally, after all these years. When same-sex marriages had been legalized in the state of New York, they were amongst the first to register for a license. The planning of the actual ceremony was left to Raven, who did a wonderful job. Charles just had to look at the cream-colored ribbons and the white roses that decorated the room to know every last detail had been taken care of.

Except the guests.

Charles glanced at Erik. The man's rage was almost palpable, his eyes burning and his hands shaking. The tiny vibrations in his watch told Charles that Erik was going to lose control of his power if Hank wasn't back soon.

"Why did I choose the idiot as my best man?" Erik seethed. "How could he forget the rings in his lab? I want to murder him. Until he dies. Of a horrible death."

Nothing but true anger radiated from Erik's mind and seeped into Charles' – Erik had agreed to leave his helmet at home when Raven won the argument by pointing out that purple would look awful with the mostly pure white decoration she had chosen. Charles brought a hand to his temple. _Calm your mind, Erik._

 _Fuck you_ , was Erik's mental reply.

Charles burst out laughing. Even in his mind, Erik sounded like a five year old with anger issues. To think he was marrying a pouty child felt delightful.

He must have broadcast his glee because a tiny smile appeared on Erik's lips. He was fighting against it – Charles detected the mixed emotions – but that was a battle he was losing.

Just as the smile turned into a full grin, Hank barged in, holding out a small square box. Even while breathing unevenly and with sweat running down his brow, he looked so proud of himself that Charles didn't have the heart to scold him.

Erik wasn't so considerate. "You punk! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Language, Erik!"

"I'm sorry," Hank stuttered.

Alex couldn't let it pass. "I thought you were a genius, but you're dumb as fuck!"

"Language, Alex!"

The wedding officer cleared his throat. "Now that we have the rings, shall we continue?"

Erik opened his mouth, ready to rip Hank a new one before they resumed the ceremony, but Charles stopped him with a glare and a discreet groan, not even using his power. He tilted his head toward the officiant.

Erik frowned, sighed and turned to the marriage officer. "Yes, please."

It was no small victory, and Charles enjoyed it thoroughly.

* * *

"...if any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Logan chose that precise moment to sneeze. All the guests and the grooms turned to him. "Sorry 'bout that!"

The officiant tried again. "If any of you has reasons why–"

"CHOO!"

 _Logan, really?_ Charles asked, burning holes in Logan's skull with his mind.

One corner of Logan's mouth turned up and he winked at Charles.

"May I...?"

"Yes, please, officer. Our friend is gonna be quiet now."

The officiant eyed Logan suspiciously but said nothing. " If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married..."

When Logan tried to sneeze once more, Charles used his power and froze the man.

 _Professor, what the fuck?_

 _Language, Logan!_

"… speak now or forever hold your peace."

* * *

They exchanged the rings – Erik glaring at Hank as he took Charles' from the box – and kissed with the blessing of the officer.

Charles felt more than he saw Raven starting to cry, her tears like cold ghostly fingers on his cheeks. He imagined she also felt the strong emotions swelling her brother's chest, and that was why she felt so overwhelmed. _Don't cry, please._

 _You look so beautiful together. I'm happy for you._

 _Could you please concentrate on kissing me, Charles?_ Erik's interfering with their silent conversation made both Charles and Raven chuckle.

* * *

After that, the party was a blur. There was music – that Charles couldn't possibly dance on. The kids seemed to have fun though, and for Charles, it felt as important. The caterer Raven had chosen offered a rich variety of food, from delicious home-made crisps to delicate amuse-bouches, therefore the feast satisfied everyone. Alcohol flowed freely, and it wasn't long before the kids' drunkenness forced Charles and Erik to call the party off.

At the mansion, they put everyone to bed and headed to their bedroom at last. Charles shook his jacket off and fell on the bed. "Finally alone. Erik, I enjoyed marrying you, but I'm glad it's only once in a lifetime."

"Tired?" Erik asked.

There were sparkles in Erik's eyes that had nothing to do with alcohol, and Charles longed to know what his lover – husband, he was his husband now – had in mind. He was too exhausted to read Erik's mind though. "You bet."

"Too bad," Erik replied. "I had kind of prepared something for tonight. But if you're too–"

"What is it?" Erik's words had ignited a passion in Charles that he didn't know still existed. Sex wasn't exactly routine, but the regularity element, as well as the domestic setting, had made most of the excitement fade off along the years. The mere idea that Erik had done something special for their wedding night, though, had gotten Charles out of his tiredness in an instant. "Tell me."

Erik's predatory grin aroused Charles even more. "I'll show you." With a hand-wave, he closed the shutters and the curtains. A snap of his fingers, and gaz lamps Charles hadn't seen lit on, just as lights were turned off in the room. The flickering flames threw sexy shadows on the bed. "Lose your clothes," Erik ordered.

"If your surprise only amount to that," Charles started, "– although I admire your abilities, mind me – you won't be able to win me." Even as he was talking, though, he opened his shirt and unfastened his belt, his arousal stretching the front of his pants.

Victory was already written all over Erik's face. He chuckled at Charles' demonstration of fake pride and removed his clothes. Naked – and beautiful, Charles still wondered about Erik's perfect body – he walked to the bed and put a knee on it. "Don't worry, Charles. I have many more to show you." He retrieved a jar of Nutella from his bedside table. "Many more."

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, embarrassed glances and an awkward silence welcomed them at the family table. Charles soon felt uncomfortable but, instead of just prying into everybody's mind, he asked aloud. "Is something the matter?"

Raven, much less embarrassed than the others, spread more butter on her toast and looked around for something as she replied. "Well, it was your wedding night last night, and we're now well aware of that fact."

As he heard Erik choke on his coffee, Charles felt a bright blush burn his cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry. I know sometimes I get carried away and I broadcast my... hum... emotions..."

"No, no, that's not it!" The frown on Raven's brow had deepened. She stood up and started rummaging in the cupboards. "We're used to that."

Although it was supposed to relieve him, it did nothing but. Charles silently prayed for a hole to open at his feet, in which he could disappear. He was almost afraid to but asked anyway. "What is it, then?"

Raven was now searching under the sink and inside the breadbox. "The moans, Charles. I could hear you from the other side of the mansion."

Death seemed a promise sweeter than this conversation. Charles pushed away from the table and stood up, his chair clanking on the tiled floor. Red as a tomato, he left in a hurry as Raven asked: "Anyone has seen the Nutella?"


End file.
